1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nightlights. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a nightlight having an interchangeable rotating design disk through which the light bulb of the nightlight shines.
2. Description of Related Art
People have used nightlights for a number of years to provide a low level of illumination to a room or hallway during nighttime hours. Over the years, nightlights have been sold with different decorative covers that are illuminated by the light bulb of the nightlight. For example, at Christmas time, nightlights have been sold with covers designed to look like Santa Claus. For children's rooms, nightlights have been sold with covers designed to look like comic or movie characters. However, these prior art nightlights did not have a movable image, or a changeable image.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,245 to Stekelenburg, a nightlight with a dynamic image effect is disclosed. However, the nightlight requires a vertical light tube and a cylindrical cover, which rotates around the light tube to provide a moving image effect. However, this configuration requires significant complexity to cause the cylindrical cover to rotate around the stationary central light tube. Stekelenburg further discloses that the image may be formed by adhering an image film to the cylindrical cover, and that the image may be changed by removing and replacing the image film that is adhered to the cover. This is a cumbersome and difficult task, especially for children.